


Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Early in Canon, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here’s the challenge: a love song title prompt a day (incl. lyrics) for 14 days, for you to write drabbles of at least 100 words or more, or create art or do whatever you feel inspired to do. You can be inspired by only the song title or the meaning behind the lyrics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Feel Life, Oh, I Feel Love (Oh My Love - John Lennon)

Kurt and Blaine’s first Valentine’s is one of laughter, blushing cheeks and tentative touches.

They go to the coffee shop and spend the day there, sharing drinks while looking up show choir blogs.

But this time around it’s like John Lennon’s song.

_For the first time in my life, my eyes are wide open_

Kurt sees Blaine properly, now that he knows how his lips taste just after he takes a sip of his drink.

_Everything is clear in my heart_

Blaine doesn’t have a weight on his mind, now that he has Kurt’s strong hand wrapped around his fingers.


	2. Like a Gay Tarantella (Lucky Fella) (That's Amore - Dean Martin)

The second Valentine’s they celebrate together, Kurt is more than a little tipsy and Blaine is … well, high off his newfound freedom.

They’re acting a bit like idiots, but their friends can see that it’s only because they trust them, and they do appreciate the adorable display.

Sugar’s over-the-top decorations shine around them, basking the couple in a soft red light, and Blaine croons in Kurt’s ear, making him tighten his arms around Blaine’s neck.

“ _ When you walk in a dream but you know you’re not dreaming, seniore _ ,” Blaine sings softly in Kurt’s ear, and Kurt whispers back, “ _ That’s amore _ .”


	3. On The Highway Of Regret (Make You Feel My Love - Adele)

The third Valentine’s is slightly more complicated, for a thousand of reasons.

They’re broken--not just separated, but with a crack on their respective hearts--but when they get pushed back together for the sake of a duet, well …

For a moment, Kurt lets Blaine back in.

For a moment, Blaine puts his own resentment aside and goes to him.

For a moment--one that they will stretch up to its breaking point by letting their bodies speak--they are back together.

They let themselves feel all the love they have for each other, in spite of everything that happened.


	4. And Till The Day I Do, Love (P.S. I Love You - The Beatles)

The fourth Valentine’s in their relationship is spent apart.

Blaine is in Ohio, graduating from McKinley, at last, preparing his move to New York--his move to Kurt, while Kurt is … getting used to the weight on his finger.

They got better at talking, at conveying how they feel through messages and phonecalls (and, yes, heated Skypes sessions).

But Kurt didn’t expect Blaine to write him an honest to God letter, handwritten and with pressed flowers as a present.

It’s not one of Blaine’s grand gestures--it’s not meant to be one--but it still makes Kurt breathless and overwhelmed.


	5. Made Up Of These Three Words (I Just Called To Say I Love You - Stevie Wonder)

The fifth Valentine’s feels very grown up.

They are living together in New York, being students, facing domesticity and what it brings to the equation.

They have plans, actually, to get ready separately before getting together at a small restaurant near their place.

Hence Blaine’s surprise when Kurt’s name blinks on his phone, minutes before meeting time.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“ _Not much_ ,” Kurt says, voice light. “ _Just wanted to tell you I love you_.”

Blaine laughs into the receiver and picks up Kurt’s flowers. “We’re literally going to see each other in ten minutes.”

“ _So_?”

“So nothing. Love you too.”


	6. Right Here All Along (Mirrors - Justin Timberlake)

The sixth Valentine’s Kurt celebrates is bittersweet at best.

Kurt is getting ready for a party in Rachel’s basement when he realizes what day it actually is, and as he looks into the mirror, he doesn’t look at how good his hair or his outfit is.

All he sees is a reflection of him months ago, when Hell broke loose, superimposed on what could have been.

Kurt stares at himself and takes a deep breath.

Now he knows how wrong he was--yes he _can_ live without Blaine, but he doesn’t _want_ to, and that’s the crux of the matter.


	7. Couldn't Love You Any Better (Just The Way You Are - Billy Joel)

The seventh Valentine’s feels like something besides reality.

So far from the previous one, actually, that Blaine cannot fathom the two existing in the same lifetime.

And yet here he is.

In bed.

With his  _ husband _ .

Under heaps of blankets to shelter them from the world, from the cold that has taken over New York, they just lie there and smile at each other.

There is nothing to disturb them, no obligation to get out of the bubble of warmth they have created.

They have changed in the past couple of years, sure, but it doesn’t change how they feel.


	8. Your Eyes Look Like Coming Home (Everything Has Changed - Taylor Swift & Ed Sheeran)

Blaine is fairly convinced that he knows his husband like the back of his hand, like the inside of his pockets, like he knows himself.

That being said, even after all this time, on this 8th Valentine’s they spend together, on this second anniversary, Blaine feels like he learns new things about Kurt.

And as he starts giggling, watching Kurt get lost in a bucket of cotton candy-- “cotton, get it?”--, Blaine knows one thing for certain.

_ I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now _

“Happy anniversary, you dork,” he says before kissing Kurt.

“Sweet.”


	9. Darling So It Goes (Can't Help Falling In Love - Elvis)

It’s not all sunshines and happiness.

Married life, Kurt and Blaine both realize, is a commitment to make a choice.

To choose returning to each other over staying apart, talking over stewing, to choose forgiveness over resentment.

On their 9th shared Valentine’s, as they both step into “real” adulthood, they fight--over something so unsubstantial that the next week they can’t remember it--and make up.

Feelings are still raw, but when Blaine pulls Kurt’s hand towards him and they start swaying to the beat of their hearts, they choose each other once again.

Some things _are_ meant to be.


	10. Maybe Just The Touch Of A Hand (Thinking Out Loud - Ed Sheeran)

For their 10th Valentine’s, Kurt learns how to share Blaine, and he’s all too happy to do so.

It’s not very romantic to spend the day discovering everything that makes their little girl react, but it’s everything he has ever wished for.

If anything, watching Blaine blowing raspberries on Cecilia’s tummy, just to make her pedal in the air and let out something akin to giggles (but not quite, not just yet) makes Kurt love him more, as weird as it sounds.

 _People fall in love in mysterious ways_ , that’s for sure.

But Kurt wouldn’t have it any other way.


	11. In The Magic Of The Moonlight (Chances Are - Johnny Mathis)

The 11th Valentine’s they should spend together, Kurt has a professional commitment in Chicago, and he’s back in town a week later.

By now, Blaine is not fixated on dates and rituals--what matters is the way Kurt smiles the moment he spots him in the crowd at the airport.

What matters is the tingle that goes through him when Kurt kisses him and sighs in his hair.

What matters is the knowledge that 365 days a year, Kurt is his Valentine.

“I missed you,” Blaine whispers against Kurt’s shoulder.

“Ditto,” Kurt replies, before capturing his lips in another kiss.


	12. The Sweetest Dream Would Never Do (I Don't Want To Close My Eyes - Aerosmith)

They spend their 12th Valentine’s in the emergency room--a spot fell on stage and Blaine ended up with a shard of glass in his arm and a big bruise on his forehead.

It’s nothing too bad, and Kurt knows that Blaine will be back home the following morning.

But he can’t stand the idea of leaving Blaine in this big hospital bed.

_In sickness and in health_ , he muses while rubbing his thumb over Blaine’s knuckles over and over again.

Blaine blinks, and he smiles at Kurt. “Happy Valentine’s, love,” he whispers.

“Not a romantic, my ass,” Kurt replies.


	13. Enough For This Restless Warrior (Can You Feel The Love Tonight - Elton John)

Their 13th Valentine’s is spent welcoming the newest member of their little family into the fold.

They spend it with Cecilia and George, all of them wearing their comfiest outfits (and who is Blaine to keep the kids from wearing their [ onesies ](http://i.ebayimg.com/00/s/MTU2MFgxMjAw/z/hBwAAOSwDk5T7Hg2/%24_57.JPG)\--God knows he would do the same if he had one in adult-size, propriety be damned), eating chocolate-drizzled popcorn in front of the Lion King, over and over again.

Not the height of glamour, sure, but as far as they are both concerned, _this_ is what Love is about.

About making them believe the Very Best, at least.


	14. That's What Our Love Can Do (Everything - Michael Buble)

Their 14th Valentine’s, Mercedes and Santana keep the two little devils and Kurt and Blaine take on the town--dinner, show, back home to make-out and make love.

Blaine plays it coy, making a big show of removing his jacket and shirt, but Kurt finds it cute and he tells him so.

As they make love, unhurried and without any obstacle, they both know it.

They both know that that music they’re making, those lines they wrote every minute of their lives together, is not about to end.

Not any time soon, not ever.

In the meantime, they have everything.


End file.
